Sounds Like A Personal Probelm
by Fanfickisara
Summary: AU from Deadlock. Unicron has brought Megatron back. And after many years he's taken the Warship back from the Autobots, found his officers, and searching for soldiers. But Soundwave is now insane after his time in the Shadow Zone and failure to save his master/friend/lover. Just read and find out! I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Um hi Fanfickisara here. I was waiting on writing this until I saw Predacons Rising but I got someone on Tumblr so excited about this story so I decided 'what the pit?'

Anyway major Megatron/Soundwave

Sounds Like A Personal Problem

Megatron eyed an old surveillance tape of that last battle with the Autobots.

The last time Soundwave was seen.

Shockwave explained that the human in the Apex Amour probably meant by the 'Shadow Zone' was an alternate dimension.

"We isolate Soundwave's signal, send a groundbridge, and our comrade is back." Shockwave said.

/

They found an old signal from Laserbeak. They quickly isolated the signal and the groundbridge opened.

Soundwave was in a rough state.

His amour was rusted slightly and his mask was chipped somewhat.

"Come Soundwave, there much to fill you in on." Megatron said as the Third-in-command followed him.

/

Sorry for shortness. Hopefully the writing will get better. To me it sounded so _dry._


	2. Chapter 2

:comm-link talk:

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 2

Megatron walked into Soundwave's work area.

Where, from his understanding, Soundwave has been working for a human week straight. He hasn't even fixed his frame from the years of poor maintenance. Megatron wasn't even sure if he has stopped to refuel!

"Though I find your dedication touching, it would not do well if our third-in-command crashed from exhaustion." He said to the working surveillance chief.

No response.

"Soundwave."

No response.

"Soundwave!"

No response.

Now Megatron was annoyed as he whipped his lover around.

Soundwave just stood there sort of limply.

"What's your malfunction?" Megatron snapped at him.

Soundwave just turned around and went back to work.

Megatron rolled his eyes. He turned around and was about to leave (Fine, if Soundwave wanted to work himself to death go right ahead!) when

_CRASH!_

The warlord turned around to see Soundwave lying in a heap on the ground.

:Knockout! Report to the Med-Bay immediately! Soundwave crashed.: Megatron said not sounding overly worried.

:Right away Lord Megatron: Knockout said. It was obvious he was already recharging.

/

"I've hooked him up to some fuel lines. He's _fine. _May I go back to berth?" Knockout said grumpily.

"You are dismissed." Megatron said.

Knockout walked out grumbling about something under his breath.

When the door finally closed Megatron carefully removed Soundwave's mask.

Now he's seen Soundwave's face before, he has willing shown Megatron a few times, but now it's different.

Not the actual face, his severely scarred features were the same as ever, but his optics.

His usually had vibrant purple eyes with a red ring in the middle.

But now they were dull.

A _insane_ type of dull.

/

I tried very hard to make it longer, sooooooo, yeah.

What do you guys think? Remember I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 3

"Soundwave you must refuel." Megatron said holding a cube of energon out to his lover.

The mech glared at the cube, or at least, _thought _he was glaring at the energon because the silent mech was wearing his facemask.

"Don't make me shove it down your throat."

'Oh, yeah _big _help!' a rare sarcastic side in Megatron's head retorted.

Soundwave carefully touched the cube of fuel; he then ran his digits all over it as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. Or he was Shockwave with some new project.

He grabbed the cube and continued to look at it like he couldn't remember what to do with it.

Megatron sighed and grabbed an energon cube for himself.

"Like this." He said opening the top and taking a sip.

Soundwave stiffened because he figured out he would have to take his mask off.

He swiftly turned around and removed his mask and with the upmost caution took a sip.

Megatron sighed again. He didn't know why Soundwave wouldn't let him see his face anymore.

They both finished their cubes in silence, not a good type either.

The process is repeated every time Soundwave needs to refuel.

/

"What I have discovered about this Shadow Zone that it is moving at a much more accelerated rate than what we are." Shockwave told Megatron.

"I see." Megatron told the one-eyed mech.

"Any persons trapped in this alternate dimension would still be able to see the happenings of the original dimension but unable to touch or communicate." Shockwave added going back to his research.

'This explains a few things' he thought as he walked out of the scientist's laboratory.

/

Soundwave was still working.

Megatron had to trick the surveillance chief into taking sedatives to finally get him into recharge.

The warlord dumped him on his berth and without really realizing it started rubbing Soundwave's back.

No one suspected a thing was wrong with Soundwave.

"Primus help me." He whispered.

But he could almost _hear_ Primus laughing at him.

/

I tried to make Shockwave sound science-y. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! **_AND I LOVE REVIEWS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 4

Soundwave was talking to Laserbeak.

The TIC gently stroked the surveillance drone's wing as he spoke to her.

But he was talking so low that no one but her can understand him.

Well at least there was _someone_ he communicates with willingly.

/

Megatron was surprised at the message from Laserbeak.

_He 'lost it' watching an Autobot drive the Warship for the umpteenth time._

_He tore his mask off and started screaming, and cursing, and yelling but no one heard him._

_He tried attacking the Autobot but his arms kept just going through him. _

_He curled up on himself and put his mask back on. _

_After several hours like this is when I'd say where he officially became 'insane'._

Megatron sighed (He's been doing a lot of that lately). He was going to tear those humans apart for doing this to Soundwave!

He grabbed two cubes of energon; one for Soundwave and the other for himself because the TIC most likely forgot what to do (Again).

/

They've found about 10 vechicons on Earth. Megatron decided to stick around the Primus-forsaken planet for two reasons.

Number 1: To see if they could find more vechicons and/or other soldiers.

Number 2: Maybe he could get his hands on those human children who did this to his lover.

/

Soundwave continued to work. The vechicons were playing.

'Of course, my only competent worker is the insane one!' Megatron thought as he stood in front of the door observing.

Anyway one (Joe) was trying to tackle another (Billy) when Billy slammed Joe into Soundwave.

Now no one was expecting Soundwave's reaction. It wasn't the first time this has happened and the TIC would just ignore them. The vechicons constantly feared for their lives because, apparently, Soundwave was Slenderman (whatever that is) and was going to eat their sparks when they were recharging. They tended to overreact quite often.

A scream ripped through the air. Everyone jumped back as Soundwave the third-in-command and Surveillance Chief screamed.

He sunk down to the floor and sat against the console he was working at just moments before.

Now the vechicons were absolutely terrified that they were going to die and tried to ran out of the room and saw Megatron standing there.

"What is going on in here?!" He demanded pretending to have been standing there the entire time.

"S-Soundwave st-started screaming L-Lord Mega-Megatron!" Billy whimpered.

"Get out!" Megatron growled at the vechicons and they were all too happy to.

He tried to drain all the anger out of his posture and stood in front of a still screaming Soundwave.

Megatron was at a lost.

He sat next to his TIC and just started talking.

The warlord usually wasn't one for useless chatter but made an exception for Soundwave.

After a while the screaming died.

Soundwave just got up and started working again like nothing happened.

"Let me help you. I want to help you." Megatron pleaded.

There was no response.

/

502 words! I'm awesome! Anyway enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 5

"Soundwave!"

The TIC was having one of those days where no matter what anyone does he won't react.

"You _must _refuel!"

Megatron wanted to crush something. Worry and stress was building up to unhealthy levels.

"Soundwave! Don't make me do something I will regret later!"

No response.

Burying his anger he gently removed the surveillance chief's mask.

Megatron was sure the dull insanity-filled optics was mocking him.

Soundwave gave no reaction and the warlord brought the cube of energon to his mouth.

He gently forced the corner in to open his mouth and with much caution tipped the cube over so the energon poured into his mouth.

After the cube was drained, Megatron placed the empty container on some random table.

/

Something was going on. Knockout was sure of it! Megatron was behaving abnormally and the vechicons were fragging _terrified _of Soundwave for reasons none of the vechicons will speak about.

And Soundwave was being even creepier than normal.

Just a few days ago he heard some vechicons blabbing about how they were terrified to recharge because 'Slenderwave' was going to get them.

What the pit?

They've always been slightly insane and loved their human entertainment but this was ridiculous!

/

Ugh fairly short.


	6. Chapter 6

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 6

It was originally Megatron sending some data to Soundwave using Laserbeak. Soundwave didn't respond to anyone but Laserbeak and Megatron (On good days).

And with a sarcastic tone said "Oh and tell him I said hello."

He didn't expect Laserbeak to do it.

Or for Soundwave to tell Laserbeak to say hello back.

Laserbeak was actually more than happy to be their massager.

Mostly the messages consisted of a greeting and Megatron talking about random slag.

Sometimes Soundwave would respond which was very good.

/

Knockout observed Soundwave.

Nothing, he was just working, as usual.

But the vechicons were acting strangely.

They obviously were uncomfortable around the surveillance chief. Also they were _working_ with little to none roughhousing.

Did Soundwave _kill_ someone?!

'You're overreacting!' he berated himself.

The only reason Knockout was interested in this mini-mystery was because he was bored. But honestly, it was none of his business.

/

Uh what? But yay Soundwave's getting a little better!


	7. Chapter 7

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 7

"I have picked up a Decepticon signature." Ratchet told Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Jack was now 22 years old. He wore a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a vest with the Autobot symbol on the right side, and combat boots.

Miko was 21 years old. She now wore her hair down but still had the tips dyed pink. She wore a black t-shirt, torn jeans, a jacket that went down to her sides, and combat boots.

Raf was 18 years old. He was very lanky and tall, even taller than Jack now. He wore a gray hoodie with a plaid dress shirt underneath, jeans, and sneakers. He always had his backpack too.

"So the cons are back?" Raf asked.

"It would seem so; Optimus did say a while back that the Decepticon Warship was stolen."

"Time to don the Apex Amour on and kick some con booty!" Miko said.

/

"Where is Soundwave?" Megatron thought aloud as he searched for his missing lover.

After he looked in Soundwave's work area he was at a lost.

He checked everywhere and now was getting desperate.

The warlord went to the Bridge and tried to track Soundwave's signal.

'What is he doing down there?' Megatron thought as he saw the coordinates.

/

Soundwave was lying on a random field on Earth.

For the first time in a _very, very_ long time he felt relaxed.

He fingers plucked at the grass without him knowing it and he was about to fall into recharge when

_Snap!_

He immediately stood up but when a big blur came running to him and pain exploded in his body.

"_MIKO!_"

No, not them, not the humans who trapped him there using _his own_ trick!

A scream filled the air.

"W-what?" Miko stuttered when Soundwave started screaming.

He curled up in a ball, like when he did when the vechicon slammed the other into him, and screamed.

She expected him to fight back, you know, revenge for trapping in him the Shadow Zone.

"Miko stand down!"

The screams sounded horrible. They were loud and had a robotic (Not Cybertronian kind of robotic) undertone.

They sounded like the screams of an insane person.

"Rafael we need a groundbridge back NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

The groundbridge appeared and put of the corner of her eye she saw Megatron's jet-mode, just a different color than his former gray.


	8. Chapter 8

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 8

"What happened?!" Jack asked as soon as Ratchet and Miko appeared.

"I don't know! I punched Soundwave and he just started screaming!" Miko said.

"Soundwave started…screaming." Jack said not appearing to believe it.

Raf cleared his throat to gain the other's attention.

"What?!" they snapped at him.

"When we pinpointed Soundwave's signal I hacked it and was able to register his brainwaves." He announced. Ratchet quickly walked over to diagnose it when it hit him.

"Soundwave might be insane."

The words hung in the air.

"Do any of you know what happened to him in that last battle?" Ratchet asked but didn't except an answer.

"Yes." Jack said.

"We trapped him in the Shadow Zone." Raf added.

Ratchet's eyes widened.

"Yes I believe that would be _very _harsh to someone's sanity!" He said.

"So we indirectly _literally _drove Soundwave insane?" Raf meekly asked.

"Oh _Primus_ the last thing we said to him is 'Enjoy the Shadow Zone dude'." Miko said.

Soundwave may be a Decepticon but the humans spent the rest of their day in guilt and silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! Real life has been busy and I've recently got into the Welcome to Night Vale fandom.

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 9

Megatron was furious.

Because of those _slagging_ Autobots and humans, Soundwave, and most of all the stress he's been having since his return.

Soundwave was still screaming.

"_Shut up!"_ he yelled at his lover.

An even louder scream tore through the air.

"_Shut the fragging pit up!" _he yelled again raising his arm to strike him.

And stopped.

The screaming stopped too, replaced with utter silence.

Soundwave's frame was completely stiff.

Megatron carefully kneeled down beside his lover and raised is arm again but this time the intension was to stroke the surveillance chief's face.

The purple and black mech flinched away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into Soundwave's audio.

As soon as they got back onto the Warship Soundwave got right back to work.

/

Short and angsty.


	10. Chapter 10

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 10

Soundwave has become almost totally unresponsive. The only one he responds to is Laserbeak.

But refuses to answer any of the messages he sends Soundwave anymore.

Megatron harshly rubbed his face with his hands and let out a sigh.

Why is he picking up on those human habits?!

"Lord Megatron."

The said mech turned around to see Shockwave.

"What is it Shockwave?" he snapped at the scientist.

"May I make a few suggestions about Soundwave?" he asked.

The warlord raised his 'eyebrow' and was about to demand what he was talking about but Shockwave quickly elaborated.

"I may not know the extent of Soundwave's insanity-"

"How do you know about that?!" Megatron snapped whirling around to face him.

"It is the only logical answer to Soundwave erratic behavior lately and lack of that human noise he calls techno music he liked to play as he worked."

Megatron thought he was joking for a few seconds. But Shockwave did not joke (Is he even capable of it?).

"Why are you even concerned about the well-being of Soundwave?"

"A sane Soundwave is much more logical for the Decepticon cause. If he is insanity-ridden he is in a very vulnerable position and you seem _concerned_ about him." Shockwave said.


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	12. Chapter 11

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 11

"From what I can tell, Lord Megatron, Soundwave's brain does not realize he is not in the Shadow Zone anymore." Shockwave told Megatron.

The two were in the scientist's lab.

"That would explain several behaviors such as the constant forgetting to refuel/recharge and the unresponsiveness."

"What do I do?" Megatron asked him.

"Prove to him he's not trapped there anymore. You and Soundwave are romantically involved are you not?" the one-eyed mech said.

"How do you know about that?!" Megatron nearly shouted.

"Logic, Lord Megatron."

/

Knockout knew better than to poke around stuff that did not concern him. He was incredibly bored and the vechicons behavior towards Soundwave was probably enough to entertain himself.

Primus it was times like these he wished Breakdown was here.

'Stop it!' he mentally shouted at himself before he can make himself sad again.

Anyway was something off about both Megatron and Soundwave. Soundwave was being creepier and Megatron seemed more stressed out than usual.

In fact the Aston Martian made a point to avoid Megatron because when the warlord does snap he doesn't want to be anywhere near it.

Knockout wasn't planning on becoming one with the All-spark anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 12

Soundwave was standing in the middle of the hallway looking like he was deep in thought.

"Having a problem Soundwave?" Megatron asked raising an eyebrow.

No response.

"Have you refueled?" Megatron asked even though he was sure Soundwave forgot again (All the time).

Suddenly the surveillance chief's frame straightened up, like he finally remembered something he forgot.

He almost remembered to refuel. Megatron was slightly ashamed of the joy of such a mediocre accomplishment.

But Soundwave was _recovering._

The third-in-command was about to walk off until he froze up again.

"Do you remember where the rations are?" Megatron asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Come with me." The tyrant said and turned the other direction.

/

"I still believe Soundwave is unfit for duty right now and a medical leave would do well for his recovery." Shockwave said.

The two mech stood in the scientist's lab.

This is the second time Shockwave told Megatron that.

It was solely selfish reasons why Megatron hasn't done it yet.

How would the Decepticons function without his _only_ competent follower is on medical leave?

That's all Soundwave _is doing_. And honestly he didn't want his lover to sit around in their quarters all day. He would _literally _die of boredom. Well before the Shadow Zone. Now Soundwave could sit in one spot for countless hours in silence.

Everyone else would want to know _why_ Soundwave was on medical leave. If they find out they might think it was a good opportunity to 'eliminate the competition' which if anyone tried, Megatron would tear their spark out and eat it.

The tyrant's thoughts were interrupted by Shockwave.

"Your choice is-"

"I swear to Primus if you say illogical I'll-!"

"Illogical."

/

Ugh I was planning to do 500 words but I got stuck here. I will try to make my next update longer.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys I got stuck on this story and decided to give you guys some M/SW fluff. There will be 4-5 more fluff chapters, after so much angst! Enjoy!

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 13

It took the great wounding of his pride to look up on the 'internet' to see what human couples do while spending time together.

He's been focusing so much on getting Soundwave to refuel he's forgotten Shockwave said that the surveillance chief does not realize and/or remember he's not in the Shadow Zone anymore.

Now it's high time to focus on that.

But Primus was not with him (but then again when was he?) because his searching was unsuccessful.

_Finally_ he found something that wasn't beyond the realm of reason.

"Yes this will do." He said aloud but to no one.

/

Megatron walked into the Bridge and ordered everyone but Soundwave to get out.

The few vechicons who were there quickly scurried out. Probably glad to get away from Soundwave.

Or 'Creeperwave' Megatron heard one say a few days ago.

Anyway Soundwave gave no reaction to this order, just kept working away.

Megatron causally (Or at least tried to be) as he walked up to his lover.

He grabbed Soundwave's hand with his large clawed one.

The third-in-command's facemask turned to the tyrant's direction.

_A reaction!_

Megatron repeatedly ran his thumb digit over Soundwave's hand almost fondling it.

Though he was still very on-guard he let Megatron intertwine his claws with his long slim digits.

Though their digits didn't fit very well together Megatron gently held his lover's hand.

They stood in pleasant silence.

At least to Megatron.

/

Uhhhhhhhhhhh…angstish? I guess. What am I doing?!


	15. Chapter 14

I may be taking back what I said about those fluff chapters. I've recently had more ideas for chapters so sorry.

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 14

Personally Megatron was very pleased with last night's turn of events. Though Soundwave still seemed on-guard he at least gave a reaction.

But now the tyrant glared at the list he found. Primus he was going _soft!_

/

Soundwave's digits stilled as the large screen went dark and the constant buzzing noise it made went silent.

He quickly turned around to see the source of the sudden shut down (_before_ he was able to save his work.)

The third-in-command's optics fell on Megatron. Who was standing there with a smirk.

"Recharge time."

Soundwave followed Megatron to his quarters. The tyrant gently pushed his lover on a laying position.

The surveillance chief lied there as Megatron quickly got ready for berth. When he was ready he lowered himself into the bertha and proceeded to wrap his arms around Soundwave and cuddled.

Honestly Megatron already felt like a fragging idiot but his lover's reaction really didn't help. If he looked back on it probably wasn't one of his brightest ideas. If he was still hesitant on hand-holding why would he be just dandy about cuddling.

Soundwave gave a _very_ loud scream.

Megatron was so startled by the scream he fell out of the berth. He would deny it forever but it happened.

Thankfully it wasn't a full out screaming fit and the insane mech settled into slight shaking.

"Okay okay calm down." Megatron mumbled from his spot on the floor. He carefully dragged himself back on the berth but maintained some space between Soundwave and himself.

So that was a bit of a fail. Oh Primus he's picking up on those human's language!

/

What did I just write?


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry guys for shortness. I just wanted to write a chapter without Megatron. Anyway Shockwave~!

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 15

Strange noise filled Soundwave's work area.

Both Soundwave and Shockwave were working in the area.

Honestly Shockwave wanted to roll his optic at the human 'music' the surveillance chief called 'techno' once.

Soundwave tapped the keyboard to the beat while he worked.

Music was illogical in the scientist's opinion. But an insanity-ridden Soundwave was illogical to the Decepticon cause and it seemed to help a little.

But no matter what Shockwave would do, the third-in-command would not react and lost himself in work and techno.

So basically the scientist could see why he's the only one who noticed something off about Soundwave.

Is _he _the _only_ one who _sees_ logic! Which the answer is yes.

Primus.

But Shockwave carefully listened to the noise. He couldn't distinguish one song from the other. But Soundwave obviously can.

Something popped up on his visor.

Two dots above a curved line, the curve facing downwards, inside a circle.

Shockwave did a quick search on the human interconnected web and the results called it was a 'smiley face emoticon'.

Humans were just illogical. Then again isn't everyone?

/

_PRIMUS_ what did I just write?


	17. Chapter 16

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 16

Knockout walked into the Bridge to do calibrations and…stuff.

"Hey Soundwave." He half-heartedly greeted the third-in-command.

He ignored him. Oh yeah big surprise.

Anyway curiosity chewed at the medic and he randomly asked how Soundwave was.

Knockout mentally facepalmed.

But asked again because Soundwave completely ignored him. Usually he would nod or something.

"Soundwave!"

Too bad the vain mech didn't notice the stiffening of the surveillance chief's frame.

"You in there?"

That's when Knockout poked Soundwave's side.

Whenever Knockout would later look back on that moment, he'd wish he would have minded his own business. It took him _2 months_ to get himself back to his usual flawless self and even longer for Megatron to not 'hate his guts' (That's the correct human term right?).

Loud screams ripped through the air. Knockout stumbled back in surprise.

And, of course, that was the perfect time for Megatron to walk in.

"_WHAT DO YOU DO!?" _Megatron shouted and mixed in with Soundwave's screams the Aston Martian was shocked his audios didn't blow out.

"N-nothing L-Lord Mega-Megatron!" Knockout said.

"Doubtful!" he hissed at the medic and walked over to his lover.

Knockout was confused about what Megatron was doing but the instant the tyrant placed his hand on Soundwave's helm another _very _loud bout of screaming started and he ran out of the Bridge to some unknown location.

"Track Soundwave's location and lock all exits from the Warship _NOW_!"

Knockout and about 3 vechicons scrambled off to fulfill Lord Megatron's orders.

"Wow man you _really_ shouldn't have done that." One said to the vain mech.

"How was _I_ _supposed_ to know he'd react that way?" Knockout snapped.

/

They found Soundwave in a ventilation shaft. Which was far too small for Megatron to fit though and the tyrant was_ not _going to let that slagging medic anywhere near his Soundwave.

In a rather human gesture, the tyrant ran his hand over his face in exasperation.

So the only choice was a vechicon. Which all them were deathly afraid of Soundwave.

Well isn't this just _grand._

So it was either order the vechicon to coax him out or drag him out and Megatron would have to calm down an even more hysterical Soundwave.

The large mech sighed loudly.

"Drag him out and I'll deal with him."

It took an hour to get a hysterical Soundwave out. As soon as he was finally out Megatron slung the third-in-command over his shoulder. Who started screaming again.

Knockout and the vechicons stood there in complete bewilderment at the odd scene.

"_I'll deal with you later._" Megatron hissed at Knockout before he walked away to his quarters to calm his screaming lover down.

"I'm soooooooo fragged." Knockout whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 17

'I'm going to off-line Knockout!' Megatron hissed in his mind as he tried to get Soundwave to react to something.

It was several days after 'The Incident' as the vechicons call it and for Megatron they've been like the pit.

Soundwave has regressed back into unresponsiveness and forgetting to refuel.

The warlord held out the cube, but in all honesty didn't expect him to take it.

But he was somewhat glad that the surveillance chief was this unresponsive because last time Megatron tried to remove his facemask he threw _a fit._

Once he had Soundwave refueled the both sat side-by-side on the berth in silence, not the good type either. The warlord didn't even put Soundwave's mask back on.

What happened next confused Megatron. But he guessed it was because he was going soft.

He subconsciously grabbed Soundwave's hand and fondled it.

Megatron's face scrounged up in distaste. But the third-in-command didn't pull away so he didn't feel _too_ much of a fragging idiot.

The tyrant gently kissed Soundwave's hand. He turned to see the silent mech staring at his optics somewhat focused. And his severely scarred face scrounged up in a look of confusion.

Though Megatron would _never _admit it Soundwave's confused face was adorable.

He laughed.

/

Anddddddddddddd I give up on this chapter. Sorry for disappointing update. Hopefully my next update will be better. I'll go hide now.


	19. Chapter 18

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 18

Soundwave's P.O.V

Voices. They were all jumbled up and half the time Soundwave couldn't understand them.

Touch. How can they be touching him? He thought since the Shadow Zone was moving at such an advanced speed nobody should even be able to _see_ or_ hear_ him much less make _contact._

Or was he out? He wasn't sure.

And, of course, there was Megatron. Or was it Megatron?

It couldn't be could it? The Autobot scout killed him! He saw it with his own optics! So how could Megatron be here?

It was slagging confusing.

And Soundwave wanted to be left alone. Well maybe not _completely_ alone, as he was and/or may still be in the Shadow Zone.

Shadow Zone; before had no meaning and now connected with memories of watching Megatron die by the hands of _Bumblebee_, hunger, and screaming at everyone but _they don't notice you._

Soundwave inferior, human children superior.

Megatron was looking at him again, or at least, in his direction. With a strange expression on his face. He's been looking at him like that a lot.

For some reason Soundwave couldn't figure out what that expression was.

He felt Megatron just staring at him. Or maybe not him. Maybe he's still in the Shadow Zone and he was staring at nothing. It just so happen Soundwave was there.

He didn't know why that idea _hurt_ so much. It seemed completely reasonable. Or as Shockwave would say, logical.

What the frag was wrong with him?

/

I tried to make it ramble-y because of Soundwave's insanity…but…well.


	20. Chapter 19

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 19

Shockwave wasn't sure of the state of Soundwave's insanity. He wasn't sure if he was better or worse. Of course he would not be surprised if it was worse due to Knockout.

He'd never admit it but he getting use to that techno scrap.

He'll have to ask Megatron about Soundwave's progress.

Though he still believed emotions were illogical, it seemed to be helping. And a sane third-in-command, especially one as faithful as Soundwave, was essential to the Decepticon Cause.

/

Knockout promised himself he was _never_ going to stick his non-existence nose into other officers business _again_!

He carefully buffed himself, still had a long way to go to restore himself to his previous perfection.

But made Soundwave react like that?

"Probably became _even more_ anti-social because of the Shadow Realm or Zone or Land or _whatever_." He hissed out loud.

Slag what if he heard that?! 'The eyes and ears of the Decepticons' right?

"Fragging glitch." Knockout hissed again to no one.

/

The vechicons were much smarter than they looked. And it was very obvious Megatron had a soft spot for his third-in-command.

And that Soundwave was insane.

So that's why they've been avoiding like he had Cybonic Plague. They've seen what happens when you frag with the insane person that is more that capable of killing you in your sleep.

Thank Primus for human horror films!

So they avoided Soundwave. And an increasingly stressed Megatron. But at least he released some of it on Knockout…

Poor mech.

But still! Better him than us! Wow that sounded mean.

/

Hey guys sorry to say but I've started public school today and my stepfather is in collage and we only have one laptop so you probably won't be hearing much from me for a while. Sorry. But I'll try to get the last chapter up tomorrow possibly.


	21. Chapter 20

Sounds Like A Personal Problem chapter 20

Megatron and Soundwave were in their berth, the third-in-command lying on top of the tyrant running his digits all over his face and head.

"For Primus' sake, I am here Soundwave." He told his lover jokily.

But the surveillance chief's digits went slack in…awe? Awe at the idea his master and friend and lover were here? Or that he himself was here and not at the Shadow Zone?

"I _am here_." Megatron almost forcibly said. He carefully sat up and Soundwave slid of his chest onto his lap.

Megatron had to fix this.

Then he had an idea.

"Soundwave. Open your chest plates." He whispered.

The smaller mech didn't seem to get it.

"Will you sparkmerge with me?"

Laserbeak immediately detached from Soundwave, the tyrant wasn't sure it was on his order or her own will.

But Megatron very gently laid Soundwave on the berth and revealed his purple-colored spark.

Soundwave's chest plates also opened (he didn't know if it was subconscious or not.) revealing his normal blue-colored spark.

The blue spark seemed to…_recognize _Megatron spark even though that was impossible.

The sparks inched closer.

Megatron carefully removed Soundwave's mask. His optics was regaining _some_ focus.

He felt awe flood his spark, not his own, but his Soundwave's.

Finally the sparks fully merging and their sparkbond was almost complete.

He carefully studied Soundwave's scarred face.

"M-Mega-Megatron?" the surveillance chief hoarsely whispered. The warlord almost did not hear him. His voice sounded scratchy due to non-use.

"Yes Soundwave, it's me, you're here, you're not in the Shadow Zone anymore, _and you are here with me. _And you're _MINE._" Megatron said as the sparkmerge was completed.

The sparks started pulling away reluctantly; Megatron started stroking Soundwave's arm slowly with this idiotic grin on his face.

Their sparks went back into their respective chests and their spark chambers closed.

The warlord opened his mouth (he still had that fragging grin on his face) but was interrupted when Soundwave burst out sobbing.

Megatron flinched back in surprise of the sound of sobs and a confusing mix of emotions though their bond.

He pulled his sparkmate (_Sparkmate!_) to his chest.

This is better than a reaction, it was an emotion, or emotions.

Soundwave was blubbering on about something, honestly between the crack-y vocalizer and sobbing, Megatron couldn't understand a thing.

He still felt insanity though the bond but it seemed…better. Maybe.

The warlord quickly shook his helm and scooped up his bondmate in a cradling position. He subconsciously started humming and old Cybertronian lullaby.

But Soundwave going to be okay.

They were going to be okay.

Finally Soundwave fell in recharge due to exhaustion and with his sparkmate still holding him tightly they laid on the berth.

Megatron pushed love and safety to his third-in-command's side of the bond.

"Mine."

/

WARNING! I've never written a sparkmerging before so sorry. Ah mushy. Anyway THANK YOU for all those you reviewed, favorited, and followed. There is no word in out limited vocabulary to describe how awesome you guys are.


End file.
